Wrath of the Tuaparang
by Bowser Blanchette
Summary: Six months after the Grave Eclipse, the Tuaparang starts to invade all of Weyard using man-made Psynergy Vortexes. Can Matthew and his friends stop them or will the Tuaparang succeed? Pairings inside!


Bowser Blanchette and Final Destination Presents

Wrath of the Tuaparang

All characters in this story belong to their respective owners

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: 6 months after the Grave Eclipse, the Tuaparang starts to invade all of Weyard using man-made Psynergy Vortexes. Can Matthew and his friends stop them or will the Tuaparang succeed?<strong>

**Pairings: StormShipping (AmitixKaris) SevenEyeShipping (RiefxHimi) SpiritShipping (MatthewxSveta)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter-1: A Dark Premonition<strong>

Kaocho, a town in the Western Ei-Jei region of Angara. Ruled by King Wo, it had been at war with the neighboring Mountain Town of Passaj to the west and the City of Ayuthay to the south. Wo was unsuccessful in conquering the two cities thanks to Matthew and his friends. Wo and many villagers took shelter in the Palace when the Grave Eclipse began. Despite the many casualties Kaocho suffered, Wo was determined to conquer Passaj and Ayuthay.

Once he did that, he would soon set his sights on...

...the Capital of Sana, Tonfon.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaocho-6 months later<strong>

* * *

><p>King Wo was on his throne at his Palace. It had been six months since the Grave Eclipse and already only a third of the town was rebuilt. It was a slow process, giving the fact that nearly 100 people were killed in the Eclipse. Wo continued to achieve his goals.<p>

However, in front of Wo, was a man who came into Kaocho to have an audience with the King. The man was wearing a large gray and black cloak covering his face and appearance. The man revealed himself to be working for the Tuaparang. This angered Wo a bit, however he decided not to let the mistakes from the past come back to haunt him. Wo watched the man carefully after the man approached him and bowed.

The mysterious Tuaparang soldier and the King got into a small talk until the cloaked man said something that got Wo's interest.

"King Wo, do you believe that the neighboring towns pose a threat in your conquest?" the Tuaparang soldier asked.

"They have the Alchemy Machines that I want for my people and myself!" Wo replied.

"By removing your enemies from the equation, you can finally claim the Machines, am I not mistaken?" The Tuaparang warrior said.

Wo glared at the cloaked man, "What are you getting at?"

"You already know the truth, King Wo! Ayuthay and Passaj continue to flourish while this town's in decline!"

King Wo closed his eyes as the Tuaparang warrior went on.

"It is in your best interest to attack Passaj and Ayuthay now! You possess enough power to conquer both of them!"

King Wo said nothing for a few moments as the Tuaparang warrior's words entered his mind. He wanted him, King Wo, to attack now, rather than later. Sure he has enough power to crush Passaj, but what about Ayuthay? Ever since the passing of its king, Paithos, his nephew, Amiti, became ruler of Ayuthay within the last 3 months. Wo smiled a bit as he thought of attack Ayuthay now, while Amiti was getting used to being King.

Wo looked up at the Tuaparang warrior and said...

"You are dismissed."

The Tuaparang warrior's eyes lit up in shock, "WHAT?"

King Wo turned his back on the cloaked figure, "I will not be used by anyone for their own gain, especially you! Remove yourself from my sight! My business with you has concluded."

The Cloaked Tuaparang warrior smiled as he got up and walked out towards the Palace Doors, "Very well. But you will change your mind, I assure you."

The figure left.

King Wo growled afterward.

* * *

><p>The figure walked out of Kaocho and headed towards a clearing nearby. There, fifty Tua Warriors were awaiting for him.<p>

"Commander Auel! What happened?" one of the soldiers asked.

Auel removed the hood of his cloak showing his short dark blue hair and gray eyes.

He at his comrades and said, "It seems that Wo was a lot smarter than I thought. I don't think that he will be attacking anytime soon." Auel turned around and faced Kaocho again, "What about the device?"

One of the Tua Warriors stepped forward, "It is armed and ready, Sir!"

"Good," Auel said as a Tua Warrior handed him a remote control.

He looked at Kaocho one last time and said, "King Wo! This is the price of denying the Tuaparang!"

Auel pressed the button on the remote...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER-1: END<p> 


End file.
